Split Prophecy
by Elycat
Summary: [Chrestomanci Crossover] A critical decision is made. A world is split. A prophecy takes on new meaning as two otherworldly cats enter the forest. And among it all is a startling new ally... if the clans can find the strength to trust him.


_A/N – This is a Warriors/Chrestomanci crossover! Weird, I know. For chronology… this is an AU to New Prophecy, and it's… uh, sometime after Conrad's Fate but before Charmed Life, I guess._

_

* * *

_

_Prologue_

"_Darkness, air, water, and sky will come together, and shake the forest to its roots."_

_The chill of the prophecy hung on the air as the cats of StarClan gathered in an attempt to save the warrior cat clans they had left behind. Bluestar stepped forward, ready to speak, when a sudden tingling along her spine made her stop suddenly. She looked up and met the eyes of a powerful tom, entering their midst._

_The StarClan cats whispered among themselves. This was not one of them. It was not even a forest cat. What cat had the power to visit StarClan in Silverpelt?_

_The cat spoke. "In this world, there is a way to save your clans." All eyes were on him, the entire Clan radiating intense curiosity. He looked over them levelly. "Your world has split," he said. "In one… I wish your cats luck. But here… I will help you."_

_A black cat spat angrily. "Who do you think you are?" he demanded. "We are StarClan. It is our duty to do all we can to save the cats of the forest. It is not your place."_

"_Quiet, Nightstar!" Bluestar hissed. She turned her eyes to the newcomer. "Who are you?" she whispered._

"_I can help you," he repeated. "I have come from the skies of another world to deliver a message." He padded down to the pool and touched his nose to it. Ripples spread, and the other cats crowded around. Gradually, the image of two cats came into view; one with the visitor's same shaggy brown fur, and the other a she-cat with a smooth coat of pure white. "My son," he said softly. "And the other is loyal to him. I have known her since she was a kit."_

_Then Bluestar gasped in surprise, seeing an unexpected upright figure in the water. Someone in the crowd spat. "Kittypets!" he said angrily. "You expect a pair of kittypets to save us?"_

_Bluestar turned in anger, but the brown tom stepped in front of her. "No kin of mine can be called a kittypet," he said calmly. Though his voice was level, the spark in his eyes dared any cat to comment._

_No cat did._

"_My son and his friend are to be trusted," he said. "As is my companion, who now is with them." His voice had a hard edge to it. "The world has split," he said again. "And in this world, you may be able to save your clans. Wait for my kin, and they will help you."_

_The large cat walked away into the forest without another word, and they watched him go. One cat spat angrily, but was interrupted by a clear meow. "I will send word," said the tortoiseshell she-cat who was now walking before them. She glanced at Bluestar, who dipped her head in agreement._

"_Go now, Spottedleaf."_

_The cats dispersed, but some were clearly discontent with the decision._

_

* * *

_

Leafpaw was dreaming. As the young medicine cat apprentice saw the unnaturally bright stars overhead and the beautiful tortoiseshell cat before her, she knew she was asleep. She never spoke with Spottedleaf in waking life. The Clan's medicine cat had died before she was born, but her spirit continued to guide her successors.

Spottedleaf purred in approval, and Leafpaw felt her heart lift. Then the tortoiseshell turned and bounded off into the undergrowth. Leafpaw followed.

They ran without ceasing through the forest, twisting and turning in the undergrowth, until they came to a clearing. Leafpaw gasped and recoiled.

Standing ahead of them was a Twoleg and a cat. The cat was large, powerful, and clearly intelligent – no kittypet, but it purred as it pressed close to its companion. Then Spottedleaf bounded forward. She touched noses politely with the cat, and – Leafpaw's eyes snapped open wide – leaped straight into the Twoleg's arms. Behind them, two more cats emerged and pressed close to the Twoleg. One was like a smaller, younger version of the first cat, and the other was a white she-cat.

She purred, and her eyes shone with kindness as she gazed at the young apprentice. "Trust them, for he is a Clan leader in his own right," she said softly.

Leafpaw backed away. What could this mean?

"And don't forget to take poppy seeds regularly."

Leafpaw jerked. She was awake, in the den that she shared with the Clan medicine cat, Cinderpelt. The older cat looked over at her in concern as the warrior she'd spoken to left the den. "Are you okay, Leafpaw?"

"Fine… I think," she muttered. Her tail twitched nervously. Never before had StarClan sent her a dream about a Twoleg. Or about a kittypet.

From the look on Cinderpelt's face, Leafpaw could tell that her mentor knew she had just dreamed. However, she didn't inquire further, which Leafpaw was grateful for.

What did Spottedleaf mean? _He is a Clan leader in his own right._ Surely she couldn't mean the kittypet. Her father might have been a kittypet at one time, but he wasn't one now – and no kittypet could lead a clan. Then a disturbing thought occurred to her. It wasn't the cat who had been greeted with such warmth, but the _human. _Suppose Spottedleaf hadn't been speaking of the cat afterall…

_A/N – Not at all sure where to put this. I'll put it here for now, but it might get moved to the DWJ section if not enough people here have read Chrestomanci._


End file.
